The present invention relates generally to an arch-type document holder and, in particular, to a document holder of the type commonly employed as a desk top calendar holder.
The popularity of the day-to-day desk top calendar holder has increased at a steady rate. Such calendar holders are available in a wide variety of designs. While some calendar holders are constructed entirely of metal, others often include plastic or wood components. The wide range of materials and construction techniques employed have resulted in calendar holders of varying quality in several price ranges.